narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoumi Clan
History Originally the Clan lived in a little village on the front from the wind nation. That time the second ninja war was ongoing and that brought big losses to this village and it got smaller. That’s also why the families become very close and caring about each other. Only since then the people from this little village could be seen as Clan. The most villagers were farmers and didn’t have any special abilities. If the villagers worked as ninjas they mostly weren’t higher ranked that chuunin. After the civilian war in the water nation some people of the Yuki-Clan found their shelter in this little village, since they were haunted for their kekkei genkai. By the time the Yuki-Clan members became a part of the village and the families living there, so their children also got the Ice-Element (氷遁 – Hyouton). Because of that the farmers could create something similar to ice-cream, which was very valuable in this area where it was hot and dry in the desert. Since then people called the villagers ryoumi (涼味 – ryōmi – first kanji means refreshing and the second taste as far as I know) That’s how the Ryoumi-Clan got their name. By the time the Ryoumis recognized that this ability is also a strong weapon. Since then the clan became more withdrawn and began to keep attention that the kekkei genkai will not passed on outsiders. So only members of the clan were allowed to get the kekkei genkai, which meant that incest wasn’t rare. But those who married someone outside of the clan or got children with them had to be murdered with their family. There was a simple politic in this clan and the craze about the “pure blood” were pretty strong. After the Ryoumis began to use their power pretty much, people started to fear them and the Ryoumis could not live in undisturbed anymore. So the clan wanted to leave the wind nation. The head of the clan made a deal with Iwagakure and let his daughter marry the daimyō who lived there, so that the clan could move there and have a good live. But the Tsuschikage wanted more information from them about the wind nation. A part of the Ryoumis didn’t want to betray their home and from then on the clan split up. The ‘main family’ moved to Iwagakure and cooperated with the Tsuschikage. The others are called “side families’ and had to flee because they didn’t want to cooperate and they didn’t want to betray the wind nation. Since then the main family didn’t accept the side families anymore in their clan and since only clan members are allowed to have the kekkei genkai they started to haunt the side families. The main family puts very much time and energy into the extinction of the side families. The side families fled into different countries and married into other clans in so that they won’t be found. Current Currently you can’t speak anymore of a Clan. The Ryoumis became less, also because the most members married in other families or clans in and took their name so that the main families can’t find them. Also the main family became very small. Still the members or former members of the Ryoumi-Clan are proud to be a decent of the Yuki-Clan. Appearance The Ryoumis have dark hair, mostly brown or black. Their eyes are light or icy blue. All Members wear jewelry: The ‘Ice-Stone’ as a sign that they are descendants from the Yuki-Clan. The old clan members also said that the stone helps against nightmares, which is not always true. Abilities The original Clan and the main Family used the Kekkei Genkai from the Yuki-Clan or a variation of it. Mostly the Ryoumis have Wind and/or Water Element and combine this with their Taijutsu. The most clan members prefer to fight at a short- or middle distance. The side families mostly didn’t have the Kekkei Genkai anymore and are using varied methods to fight. Reference '' Clan was created from Wilnaah on Deviantart. : ''Note: ryoumi ''涼味 - ''as much as I know the first kanji means "cool" or "refreshing" and the second "flavour" or "taste" (correct me please if I'm wrong) Category:DRAFT